Yūya Sakaki (manga)/Gallery
Official Manga Yuya Original Concept.png|Yūya's original design for anime in the manga extra. Manga Yūya Original Concept 2.png|Yūya's original design for anime in the manga extra. Arc V Manga Volume 1.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" on the cover of ARC-V Manga Vol 1. Sketch of Yūya (manga) by Hiroki.png|Official picture of Yūya (manga) drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūya2 (manga) by Hiroki.png|Official picture of Yūya (manga) drawn by Hiroki. One-Shot Arc-V One-shot manga.png|Yūya and Reiji on the english cover of ARC-V Special One-Shot. Arc-V One-shot manga JP.png|Yūya and Reiji on the japanese cover of ARC-V Special One-Shot. Yuuya in one-shot.png|Yūya starts his turn. Talwar Daemon (manga).png|Yūya and "Silver Claw" escape from "Talwar Daemon". Yuya in special manga One Shot.png|Yūya says that he is crazy about Duels. Entermate Warrior Tiger (manga).png|Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Warrior Tiger". DDD Kaiser the Conqueror (manga).png|Yūya confronts "DDD Kaiser the Conqueror". Manga Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Scales Scale 001 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (manga).png|Yūya summons "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". 229px-Yuya (Manga).png|Yūya smiles. Scale 002 Yuya reveals himself.png|Yūya reveals himself to everyone. Scale 003 Arc V Manga Scale 03.png|Yūya on the cover of scale 003. Yuya Sakaki Manga CH 3.png LC Group manga3.png Yuya's magic trick manga3.png Yuya pigeon and Yuya manga3.png|Yūya uses his pigeon to get the last Action Card. Yuya got an Action Card manga3.png|Yūya got an Action Card. Yuto, Yuya, Yuzu manga34.png Yuya and Sawatari manga 3-1.png Yuya and Sawatari manga 3-2.png Yuya activating Phantom Dragon's effect.png|Yūya activating "Phantom Dragon"'s effect. Yuya, Shun, Sora manga3.png Yuya and Yuzu manga35.png Yuya in Scale 003.png Yuya shocked to see Yuzu on the paper plane.png|Yūya is shocked to see Yuzu on the paper plane. Scale003 Yuya wearing his hood.png|Yūya wearing his hood. Scale 004 Arc V Manga Scale 04.png|Yūya and Yuzu on the cover of scale 004. Genesis Omega Dragon.png|Yūya talks to Yuzu about "Genesis Omega Dragon". Yuzu and Yuya manga 4.png Yuya and Yuzu manga 4.png|Yūya is shocked by Yuzu's stinginess. Yuya, Yuto, and Yuzu manga 4-1.png Yuto, Yuya, Yuzu manga 4-1.png Yuzu, Shuzo, Yuya manga 4-1.png|Yūya and Yuzu watched Shūzō on the video uploaded by Shun. Scale04 Deception Valley.png Midair Action Field.png|Shun challenging Yūya into a midair Duel. Scale 005 Arc V Manga Scale 05.png|Yūya on the cover of scale 005. Shun vs Yuya 05.png|Yūya flies by riding his paper plane. Yuya 051.png Yuya escape from fire.png Yuto sigh.png Entermate Uni.png Entermate Corn.png Yuya and EM Unicorn.png Yuya, Corn and Uni.png|Yūya with "Entermate Uni" and "Entermate Corn". Scale 5 Yūya Pendulum Summons Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.png|Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Yuto and Yuya 052.png Yuto and Yuya 055.png Scale 006 Arc V Manga Scale 06.png|Yūya, Yūto and Shun on the cover of scale 005. Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Saves Yuya.png|"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" saves Yūya. Yuto and Yuya in chap 6.png Shun and Yuya in chap 6.png Scale6 Persona Dragon attacks Blade Burner Falcon.png|Yūya attacks "Blade Burner Falcon" with "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon". Yuya saves Shun 6.png|Yūya saves Shun. Scale6 Yūya blushes.png|Yūya blushes. Scale 007 Yugo, Yuri, Yuya manga 7.png Yuya manga 7-1.png|Yūya explains about "Genesis Omega Dragon". Yuya and Yuzu manga 7.png Yuya and Yuto manga 7-2.png|Yūya is bewildered by Yūto's delight at his praise. Scale 008 Yuya and Sora manga 8-1.png Yuya and Yuzu manga 8-1.png Yuya manga 8-1.png Sora, DeathToy, Yuya manga 8.png Yuya and Yuzu manga 8-2.png Yuzu and Yuya manga 8.png Liger and Yuya manga 8.png|Yūya used "Handsome Liger"'s effect. Yuri manga 8-1.png Scale 009 Yuri and Yuya manga 9-1.png|Yūya telling Yūri he's gone too far. Yuri and Yuya manga 9-3.png Yuri and Yuya manga 9-2.png Yuri and Yuya manga 9-4.png Yuya and Yuzu manga 9.png Yuya manga 9.png|Yūya determined to defeat Sora. Scale 010 Sora and Yuya 10-1.png Yuzu and Yuya 10-1.png Yuya, Yuto, Yuzu 10.png|Yūya collapsed after his Duel against Sora. Yuzu, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, Yuya 10.png Scale 012 Arc-V Manga CH 12 RAW.png Yuzu manga 12.png Yugo and Yuya manga 12.png Yuya manga 12.png|Child Yūya. Scale 013 Young Yugo and Yuya manga 13.png|Yūya and Yūgo in their childhood. Young Yuya and Yugo manga 13.png|Yūya and Yūgo in their childhood. Scale 014 Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-1.png Yuri and Yuya manga 14.png Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-2.png Yuto and Yuya manga 14.png|Yūya checked his computer after the hacking. Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-3.png Yuya, Yuzu, Reiji 14.png Yuya and Reiji manga 14-1.png Yuya and Yuzu manga 14-1.png Yuzu and Yuya manga 14.png Yuya and Reiji manga 14-2.png|Yūya confronted Reiji. Yuya and Reiji manga 14-3.png Scale 015 Arc-V Manga CH 15 RAW.png|Yūya on the cover of Scale 015. Yuya manga 15-1.png|Yūya Pendulum Summons three "Card Gardnas". Yuya manga 15-2.png|Yūya defended himself using "Card Gardnas". Scale 016 Yuya manga 16-3.png|Yūya drew two cards using "Pendulum Halt". Scale 018 Arc-V Manga CH 18 RAW.png|Yūya on the cover of scale 018. Scale 18 Yūya Summons Phantasma Dragon.png|Yūya Summons "Phantasma Dragon". Scale18 Yuya, Yuri and Yuto.png|Yūri and Yūto identified Ren as the Duelist who has infiltrated Yūya's mind. Scale018 Reiji, Ren and Yūya.png|Ren revealed that Yūya and Reiji were chosen by G.O.D. Scale018 Yūya and Yūri.png|Yūya stated that he believed one day Reiji will come to understand the truth. Scale 019 Scale019 Yuzu finds Yūya in an Underground Waterway.png|Yuzu finds Yūya in an Underground Waterway. Scale 020 Scale 020 Yūya and Yuzu inside Particle Accelerator.png|Yūya and Yuzu inside the Particle Accelerator. Arc-V Manga CH 20 RAW.png|Yūya on the cover of Scale 020. Scale 020 Yūya in his Riding Duel outfit.png|Yūya in his Riding Duel outfit. Scale 021 Arc-V Manga CH 21 RAW.png|Yūya on the cover of Scale 021. Scale021 Yūya forced to continue the riding duel.png|Yūya being forced back into his body to continue the Riding Duel in Yūgo's place. Scale021 Child Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri.png|Child Yūya solving a puzzle. Scale 022 Arc-V Manga CH 22 RAW.png|Yūya on the cover of Scale 022. Scale 023 Arc-V Manga CH 23 RAW.png|Yūya on the cover of Scale 023. Side Story 1 ARC-V Manga Side Story.png|'Yūya': It’s noon, huh… I’m fed up of preserved foods, guess it won’t hurt to have lunch outside once in a while… I wonder what I should eat. Maybe a full ride of "Oomori Ramen" Yūri: We're not gonna ignore something like that! Yūya: !? Yūto: Yeah, only Yūya can eat whatever he likes outside… Yūgo: Let us pick something we like to eat too! Yūya: -What are you guys saying? I'm the one eating! ARC-V Manga Side Story2.png|'Yūgo': If you switch places with us, then we too will be able to get the feeling of tasting real food! Yūya: But then it’ll be as if I didn’t actually eat, won’t it! Yūto: If we're talking about lunch, it really should be “Curry”, after all… Yūgo: Nope, it clearly should be some “Tonkatsu” soaked in oil! Yūri: Lately, it seems like Yūya has been lacking physical training… For the sake of our beauty and health, it would be prudent to skip lunch… Yūgo: Skipping lunch is completely out of question! We’re having Tonkatsu! Yūto: Curry! Yūri: We are going on a diet! Yūya: Listen when someone’s talking, geez! ARC-V Manga Side Story3.png|'Yūgo': Yūya picked “Ramen”, right…? Yūya: Y- Yeah… Yūgo: Then, let’s settle down who gets to choose! Yūto: Very well! But unfortunately, only Yūya has a Duel Disk… Yūri: In that case, let’s decide it with Rock-Scissor-Paper. Yūto: It's going! Yūgo: Here goes! Yūri: I'm coming! Yūya: Ack, geez! Rock-Scissor… ARC-V Manga Side Story4.png|'Yuzu': It’s decided, then! We’re having noodles! Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri: -What?! Side Story 2 ARC-V Special Chapter 02-1.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Manga Galleries Category:Images of Yūya Sakaki